


Happy Birthday Aaron Burr

by Darkdancer1234



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adorable, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Birthday, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Multiple chapters, Trans Character, happy birthday aaron burr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9612932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkdancer1234/pseuds/Darkdancer1234
Summary: five fics in five days for Aaron Burrs birthdayHamburr day 1Burrens day 2Burrfayette day 3burrcules day 4revolutionary ot5 day 5chapter 1 do you our first date? When you took me to Starbucks and it took me 15 minutes just to choose a flavor of Frappuccino? I was never sure about anything, never. But I was so fucking sure about you!





	1. Hamburr

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments pls i live off of your feedback

      Aaron Burr never thought he'd be here again. Standing at the other end of the aisle on an overly expensive venue for a second time waiting for the love of his life to come floating in glowing like the sun. This time though the person standing just outside the double doors did not have crippling commitment issues...at least he hoped not. At his first wedding the bride took off before they were even dressed leaving behind a note but keeping her engagement rings, she probably collected them. he should have known of course that Theodosia wasn’t gonna go through with it that first time considering she was a runaway bride once before already, he had just hoped that it was because she had loved him more than her fiancée. This time though he'd made the right choice, after all Alexander was dressed he had been the one to help the groom into his suit.

      The Schuyler sisters of course hadn’t been thrilled with him and Alex breaking tradition and seeing each other before the ceremony but there wasn’t much you could do when one groom locked himself in the bathroom on the verge of a panic attack. His boyfriend looked so lovely in his suit too; the dark green paisley vest that matched their runner went beautifully with alexanders olive skin, and his cream tie matched their roses including the one in Alex's pocket and went well with both their colors. Peggy had convinced him to wear a little mascara and lip gloss that made him look young and doll like and Eliza had cut his hair and had Alex shaved his face making him look so much younger than when his hair was long. He looked his age and he would look like a vision making his way down the aisle to Aaron.

      The wedding march started and he stood at attention waiting for his soon to be husband to come to him. He was aware vaguely hat he was crumpling his speech in his nervousness and made a conscious effort to relax before he ruined it sweating all over the place. Alexander was a dream, his greatest dream. The heavy wood doors pushed open and out came Peggy her arm linked in Hercs, then Laurens and Eliza, after them came Angelica and Lafayette. The girls were dressed in his smoky purplish grey but made up Alex's wedding party while the boys were dressed in Alex's green and made up his part of the wedding party Alexander being the bride as they joked got the girls. Alex insisted that having the boys be involved in his part would help Aaron bond more with Alexander’s best friends and brother. Something Aaron admitted they all probably needed if they were gonna be around each other now. Following the wedding party came Alexander and just as Aaron though he looked like a dream wrapped up in a vision wrapped in a fantasy. he was smiling so wide his eyes crinkled, his hair had been fixed from his earlier panic attack and even from the other end of the aisle Aaron could see that he was glowing the sunlight from the windows hitting him just right and making him look like an angel...or a bride, Aarons bride.

      watching his soon to be husband walk down the aisle was the longest moment of his life, he started sweating again waiting for the other shoe to drop, waiting for Alexander to realize he was making a mistake and to bolt the other way down the aisle probably hand in hand with John Laurens or Lafayette. He thought he's have a heart attack waiting for Alex to flee the venue screaming. That moment of course never came and alexander made it quickly down the aisle practically vibrating and Hercules stepped out of line to take his foster brothers hand and at Washington’s instruction placed it calmly in Aaron's hand. It had been decided long before the wedding when they were first engaged that Hercules would give Alexander away but Alex's mom would walk him down the aisle in spirit, Washington had been decided as their officiant way back then as well being a general he was already all set to perform a non-religious ceremony. Washington cleared his throat and Herc smiled stepping back into line while Alex stepped up to the podium.

       "Hello friends, family, members of the united states cabinet we have gathered here today to witness the marriage of senator Aaron Burr jr to secretary of treasury Alexander Faucette Hamilton on this beautiful if not slightly rainy day. On this day we will witness both a beginning and an end, it will be the end of these two being separate in their lives and their families and celebrating the beginning of a partnership of man and man. Now we all have our own love stories, some romantic and some platonic but I think most of us can agree this day had been a long time coming, we all had bets going, and this got a laugh from the audience. But were here now and I’ve been told to keep this short because Alexander most certainly will not and we wanna get to the party before midnight. Our grooms have written some speeches in place of vows and they will now read them for you, gentlemen you have the floor. I’ll even time you"

Alexander giggled pulling some folded papers from back pocket, they were surprisingly free of Alex's usual ink stained writing.

      "Dear Mr. Burr Sir What to say to you, I know this sounds like some joke because I always have something to say to you but I truly run out of words when I think of you. My mind turns to mush and my knee's go week and I forget everything I’ve ever know and everything I will ever know. I know everyone in attendance is expecting this to be some hour long speech where I compare your flawless skin to the light of the moon and your smile to a rainbow after a rainy spring day but this is surprisingly but I am not and it is not. Aaron you leave me breathless, wordless, and sightless to everything around me but you. I walk into a room and I am drawn to you and no one else and I hope that I can be worthy of you and your love and I hope that when I enter a room you leave me as breathless as you leave me and I hope that in ten years, in twenty years, all the way up to a hundred years from now when I walk into a room, our home, the place where we find our final rest you leave me just as awestruck and dumb as you do now because baby you are my world and I can’t wait to marry you,

Love forever Alexander Hamilton soon to be Burr."

Aaron was crying at that point because he did understand, he understood more than anyone how loving someone could leave you breathless because Alexander did that to him every minute of every day and after they were married he would tell alexander every five minutes for the rest of their lives how Alex knocked him out and made him fall apart.

      Washington wiped his eyes on his pocket hanky sniffling.

“Wow only two minutes, he said wetly. This is moving much faster than we anticipated; I guess its Aarons turn."

Aaron laughed and wiped his eyes on his sleeves, unlike Alex he was not wearing makeup. "I knew you were going to make me cry you asshole, and wow my speech might be longer than yours damn you so now I gotta get started and cry more and ruin my suit. You better hit that timer big guy this might take a while."

"Alexander Burr, and yes I said burr because even if I have to have Angelica frog march you down that aisle we are getting married we already paid for this expensive ass venue. from the moment we met I knew there was something about you that got under my skin and made me itch and at the time I thought it was just your spectacular talent of annoying me and everybody around you, but know I know it was your intelligence and your beauty and your spectacular ability to annoy me without even trying. You showed up and you knocked me off my feet and you are still to this day, to this minute knocking me off my feet. Do you remember our first date? You spent ten minutes stumbling all over yourself and then you invited me to Starbucks and it took me fifteen minutes to just pick a flavor of Frappuccino? Alexander I was never sure of anything. Ever. I have always been scared of making a decision and destroying the reputation of people who have been since I was two, I have been so frightened to be myself because I was scared of ruining their legacy. But I was so fucking sure about you! Always baby I have always been sure of you and now I’m sure of us. I love you Alexander Burr"

If possible Washington was crying even harder and Alexander was a mess, the most beautiful mess with his eyes red and bloodshot and the little rivers of black from where his tears run his mascara and his narrow quivering shoulders.

"Bastard, Alex warbled blotting his eyes with the tissue John passed him. I’m wearing makeup.

"George, big guy you gotta finish the ceremony." Peggy stage whispered.

The general nodded wiping his eyes "right, ok Aaron do you take alexander to be your lawfully wedded husband?

"I do."

"And Alex do you take Aaron to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Alex nodded sniffling.

"Then you may now exchange rings and you know kiss, but keep it PG there are kids here."

      The newlyweds laughed Hercules handing Aaron his ring and Eliza handing Alex his. The rings were matching silver but the stones and engravings were different in each one. Alex’s had a shiny polished emerald and written in French on the inside in elegant cursive the words talk less smile more, Aarons ring had smoky topaz left unpolished and in a blockier print read pardon me are you Aaron Burr, sir? They grinned at each other a little nervous; this was the moment of truth. They were seeing and trying the rings for the first time since they’d been sent away to be refitted. Alexander gently slid his ring on Aaron’s finger and sighed in relief and Aaron did the same as Alex’s ring slid on just as easy. The wedding party seemed to hold their breath as the grooms stared into each other’s eyes leaning forward almost in slow motion as their lips slid together gently celebrating the beginning of a new chapter.


	2. Burrens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “When you love someone, you just don’t stop. Ever. Even when people roll their eyes or call you crazy… even then. Especially then!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments and kudo's they keep me alive

      Looking at the empty remains of the innards of his apartment John Laurens never thought he'd feel so empty to be living alone or at least living without someone he had gone into the partnership not even liking. That was the case with Aaron Burr the best friend to his best friends boyfriends, When Alexander moved in with Thomas and Madison at the start of their junior year and Hercules moved out to live with his date mate Lafayette jump on himself up shits creek without a paddle and. He told his friends that he was fine living alone but that is far from the truth, it wasn't that he was lonely but more so that he was broke and couldn't afford to live in their spacious apartment Close enough to the school or even in the city all it was too late in the year to find somewhere cheap in New York. John suddenly found himself in need of a roommate to help split his rent even in the smallest of apartments. It had been Angelica Schuyler who offered up her sister Eliza and her girlfriend Maria but alas it was not meant to be, Maria and John were far too aggressive and competitively gay even if they were Great friends outside of living together but living in an enclosed space wasn't the type of thing that would work out with people like them, people who liked their own schedules and their own space, Eliza and Maria moved out within the month. The split was after all in the best interest of their friendship. Next roommate had been Samuel Seabury a dude who only lasted a week after John had ripped pages out of the others Bible during a pretty gnarly fight which Sam would not stop quoting Scripture.

      It seemed it was hopeless; John was going to be living in a bus stop or in a public library using paper towels as blankets at this rate. Finally his solution came in the form of James Madison's best friend Aaron Burr a Princeton student transferring in late to Columbia due to a conflict of interest. He didn't hate Aaron per say, he was after all nowhere near as annoying as Sam though his policy of talking less and smiling more was a little aggravating but at least he didn't run the risk of ruining any friendships between him and his new roomie. Over the course of their cohabitation he learned that Burr was pansexual, had a girlfriend, was transgender and had just started transition, and was so infuriatingly beautiful and smart and kind. The man adored cats and rescued every stray he could on the streets and brought them to the humane no kill shelters. It was really no surprise that he fall in love with the perfect man, the perfect man who was in a relationship with his own perfect woman.

      It was inevitable for his friends to find out he was in love with a taken man, Angelic insisted they hold an intervention to break him of his lust for Aaron, Peggy shut that down because it sounded like she wanted to send John to some conversion therapy camp meant exclusively for People in love with Aaron Burr. His other friends were better about it they just wanted to protect him from his own inevitable heartbreak; they had a private one on one telling him all of the problems with his crush and the pain and could cause him, Aaron, and their group. Except for surprisingly Thomas Who told him to try for Aaron anyway, he didn't think Theodosia was good for his friend she was cheating on her fiancé and using Aaron to do it. He might not like John but John was his boyfriend's best friend and he knew that when John cared about someone he took good care of them. John ultimately decided to keep his attraction to himself; he wouldn't hurt Aaron just because he was in love with him. He couldn’t just jump into things eyes closed the way he handled everything else. He could and he would stay quiet. Friends he could do, he was friends with Alex for years and at one point he had loved him.

      Unlike with Alex however his infatuation didn't go away, if anything it grew into something big untamable. True love, he well and truly fell in love with Aaron and he fell deeper in love the longer they lived together until I felt like John couldn’t contain it. This came to head at a party at Lafayette’s, they got shitfaced so shitfaced that they slept together, kissed, touch like lovers. The next day Aaron left before he woke up in the morning, then he started avoiding John, and finally Aaron announced that he was moving in with his girlfriend and the John should start looking for a new roommate. This led to this moment. The moment John stared at his gutted out apartment from his spot on the floor. He felt like he should be singing ain’t no sunshine. Alex was sitting across from him crisscross applesauce sprinkling a handful of shredded love note into the despondent man's hair.

"We tried to tell you John, we tried we told you it was crazy to love a guy who was so ass over teakettle for his girlfriend."

"I know."

"Then why didn't you listen, why not try to Move on, why would you sleep with him John?" Alex demanded dropping the rest of the paper into his friends’ curls. He hated seeing John cry, as scary as his friend could be it was heartbreaking when he cried. His freckle stood out against his face and his eyes got all big and shiny. Alex wasn't meaning to be an asshole he was just upset that his friend was upset. He unfortunately managed to piss him off.

"You're such a hypocrite Alex, what did you tell me when you fell in love with Thomas and James? Huh Alex, what did you say when Angie called you a crazy dick?" He shouted pinning his friend with his angriest look.

Alexander looked sheepish and sad than but answered anyway. “When you love someone, you just don't stop loving them. Ever. Even when people roll their eyes or call you crazy... even then. Especially then!"

"Well there you go." He whispered rolling over and sprawling on his front.

       It didn't come up again for a month, not until John sprawled out in the beanbag chair he bought to replace the couch heard a knock on his front door. It was weird considering that everyone he knew was out of town. Alex was in Virginia with his boyfriends, the Schuylers were in Albany, and Herc and Laf were in France visiting Lafayette's family. So it can be anyone he actually knew. It could be his neighbor Ben coming to borrow bar soap again but he usually knocked a lot louder and his boyfriend Caleb usually knocked a lot louder right after him because one could go nowhere without the other a sad but sweet truth. John rolled off the beanbag chair onto his belly and army crawled to the door Unwilling to get up and get the door like a grown up, the knocking continued almost sounding frantic.

"I'm coming Ben keep your damn pants on."

From his position on the floor he reached up trying to get the door before giving up and standing up. He however would wish he hadn’t opened the door. On the other side was better, Baldhead slick with rainwater, brown eyes bloodshot, and a caterpillar type pedo stash growing on his upper lip. John slammed the door been waiting a minute opened it again.

"Aaron?”

"I guess I deserve that, I deserve you slamming the door in my face I thousand times.” Aaron whispered his shoulders slumping.

"Um please come in, take a beanbag. John muttered going back to his own pre-arranged seat.

      Aaron however did not sit instead he came and kneeled in front of John, John had to fight not to look away. "Theodosia left me, he sniffled. She decided that she wanted his money and her family's approval more than she wanted my love...she kicked me out. " John opened his mouth to demand what Aaron wanted, he wanted to demand weather Aaron was asking to move back in and hurt him again or what the other spoke before he could. "That was a month ago, we only lived together for a few days before she decided that I needed to get out, I've been living with Madison, Thomas, and Alexander. Alex told me what you said about loving me."

John sneered at the thought of Theodosia being cruel enough to string Aaron along then drop him but was then reminded of his own heartbreak.

“So, what do you want me to say? Yeah Aaron I'm in love with you move back in with me, string me along, have drunk sex with me then shatter my heart all over again when I spill all my feelings to you. Is that what you want? Because that is not who I am, it’s been a month since I was that guy." He snapped getting up; he wanted to lock himself in his room. Before he could make it there though thin little arms wrapped around his waist.

“No John that's not what I want. I want to date, I want you to give me the time to get over Theodosia then I want to date you, I want to go to shitty indie movies and tell you about my day and take you to the aquarium to see the sea turtles and kiss you good night, and John I want to learn to love you, do you have a truly healthy relationship where the other person is proud to be dating me and doesn't just want me for my mouth and my cunt because they were wishy-washy on their engagement. I want you to want me like I want you and I want to earn your trust.”

Aaron was crying now and John was aware of his own shoulders shaking as hot tears rolled down his face. He sniffed wiping his eyes. "OK Aaron, but on one condition you take me out first because I think we can agree that I deserve it."

Aaron laughed wetly against his shoulder. "I think I can do that, anything else Casanova?" "I want that first kiss now and when we’ve been dating a while we can have a second first kiss."

Aaron slid around his back and had a small smile on his face. "I can do that." He whispered as John lean forward kissing him gently.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lets finish this the way we started I. together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment or I will cry and beg and not post anymore...that was a lie but I will cry

      Aaron pressed Alexander's face into his shirt attempting to muffle his quiet whimpering, not that it mattered with Lafayette breathing so heavily beside him. Aaron didn't blame them for the labored breathing however, getting shot in the leg was probably pretty painful. "Petite lion if you don't stop crying we are going to get caught." Alex pressed further into Aaron muffling himself further. It wasn't so easy to stop crying when you saw one of your boyfriends and your two best friends blown up trying to rescue you. Alex had been kidnapped almost a week before, unfortunately for the resistance Alex was in valuable. He was a species of ancient alien that had an incredible Photographic memory spanning back thousands of years inherited from previous generations. He had a whole maps and countless records of lost history and Lucky for them had recently seen almost all the Imperial records; he basically had the map to win an almost impossible war. Therefore after his kidnapping they needed to send their best soldiers to retrieve him. They sent the mulligans John and Hercules, himself, Lafayette, and one of Alex's boyfriends Thomas Jefferson. It was his and Lafayette's Job to retrieve Alexander while the others stayed a board the ship. Aaron and Laf had manage to rescue their little map and arrive at the air hanger in time to see their ship and their friends blowup which led to where they are now hiding in a closet.

      They had managed to contact Washington briefly in one of the cell blocks for like a fifth of a second before the alarm sounded and they were sent fleeing as hundreds of imperial soldiers stormed towards them, and as a result Aaron's spouse had been hit with blaster fire before they manage to evade their captors and hide.

"Well, they whispered. At least it's not a trash compactor."

Had he not been so frightened Aaron might have his eyes his lover had an unholy obsession with centuries old earth movies. Their favorites were Star Wars and beauty and the beast. Apparently if he existed they would leave Aaron for Han solo. Alexander at the time had giggled and snuggle further into John what is his best friend and self-proclaimed protector. Had anyone besides Aaron been looking that night all those months ago they would have seen James Madison and Thomas Jefferson trying to kill John with their glare.

"It's worse than a trash compactor you French fuck. We are trapped by like 100 soldiers with no rescue and you're bleeding."

"I'd rather be in a trash compactor, and then it could crush me to death." Alex muttered.

"It speaks even if it's super depressing; don't say things like that petite. Do you think James would survive losing both you and Thomas?"

Aaron ran a hand through the teen’s hair as he started crying again, in his grief about losing Thomas he forgot his other lover and how he would feel should he lose all of that. "Way to go Frenchie he is crying again."

"I think crying is one million times better than suicidal." Laf sniffed punching his arm.

      They waited in the ugly dark for what seemed like hours until the alarm stopped wearing and an announcement came over the intercom.

_"The prisoners have escaped the base on an imperial vessel and our pilots have been put in pursuit but there has been no sight of them so all soldiers may return to their quarters."_

"Why would they think we escaped didn't they count their ships?" Laf demanded.

"They blew up quite a number of their own ships while blowing our shit, they probably couldn't account for a few of them and just assumed we escaped, Aaron muttered. We have our opening now."

The lack of guards and soldiers and the fact that the sensors were off should've if you red flags but there were no blaring alarms and people shouting at them so the walking talking Star Wars fish have yet to yell "it's a trap." In the back of his mind. He was so horny to get out of there; he didn't even consider that this could be a set up. It was for this reason he kicked himself when they ran into the ship hanger are only to be surrounded by Imperial cannon fodder and officers pointing their guns at them.

      "Well fuck!" Lafayette hissed pulling their gun despite their injury.

Aaron followed even though they were very, very out numbered. Alex pulled a tiny knife from his boot edging behind his friends but brandishing it aggressively.

"Well, well, well isn't this cute. Two little rebels trying to steal our property... again." Cornwallis drawled pacing towards them.

"M'not property!" Alex hissed gnashing his teeth.

"Oh but little Hamilton you are property, you see my boss paid quite a pretty penny for you and we, he motioned to the gathered army. Are meant to kill your little friends and return you to our master."

"Oh yeah? Laf hissed. Well Aaron and I are meant to die protecting him until Washington and the other rebels get here." At Cornwallis stricken look they continued. "Oh yeah Cornwallis even if you kill me and my husband, my father is coming with a whole fleet behind him, so you're fucked anyway general."

      They reached out clasping Aaron's hand in theirs creating a barrier between the soldiers and Alex, they were bluffing of course but Cornwallis didn't need to know this. Lafayette raised their blaster a little higher resting it on their shoulder. "What do you say love let's finish it the way we started, together."

"Fine, Cornwallis hissed. You want to die martyrs to your cause you're more than welcome to. Men he yelled. Don't hit the map; King will be quite furious if you do."

Cornwallis walked away from them his fist in the air then suddenly jerked it down, the soldiers lifted their guns and Lafayette and Aaron followed. They would gladly die for their cause, they would die together. Their hands clasped tight, they collectively flinched at the first sound of blaster fire, Eyes squeezing shut tightly.

       No pain followed, which was weird. He heard Alex cry out in surprised elation so he re-opened his eyes wanting to see why they weren’t hurt and why Alex was so excited. Thomas, Hercules, and John Stood at three of the four corners of the room firing on the soldiers and from the entrance of the shuttle hanger was the revolutionary firing into the open door as it landed spilling hundreds of rebels out The hanger. The most prominent of which were the Schuyler sisters and the general himself, all four of them firing at imperials. Lying on the ground unconscious or possibly dead was Cornwallis bleeding from a blaster wound that had struck him in his back. James Madison stared down at him with all the rage of 1000 suns and probably would have struck the killing blow had Alexander and Thomas almost In Sync slammed into him, Alex was squealing kissing Thomas profusely and then James right after and essentially rolling all over them like an excited puppy. The living soldiers, officers and even custodian’s left alive in their surprise ambush were being rounded up by everyone not currently celebrating meaning everyone but John and Hercules mouth fucking and the morons rolling on the floor making out. He turned to Lafayette looking for his own celebration when he was suddenly dipped by an over excited French person who kissed him full on the mouth. They won this battle so why not celebrate before they won the war.


	4. burrcules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I came here to explain what happened, and I’m not leaving until you listen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment of I will cry and cry again

       Aaron burr never thought it was possible to be this miserable, and he had been pretty miserable in his life. He felt a subtle combination of hurt, humiliated, and completely annihilated. He honestly felt…lost and his hear felt hollow. The fact that out of all the people he knew, all of the friends he had it had been Hercules mulligan who made him feel this way made it ten times worse. Mulligan was always nice if not a little loud and obnoxious, the fact that he could pull something like this was mostly surprising. Mulligan was always kind and courteous even when his friends were not; he had even stood up to angelica when she called Aaron a sad little worm when he joined them for lunch last year. The older man always made it a point to strike up a dialogue with him and would most days if they saw each other greet him warmly, and before long he found that he had warmth in him, a soft spot for the larger man that rapidly bloomed into infatuation. An infatuation he desperately hoped that Hercules mulligan returned.

      He froze when he heard a knock on his door. He shouldn’t have any visitors any friends he might have talked to at this point were out of town, everyone else was barred from coming near casa y Aaron due to their involvement in the cruel joke played on him. He made it clear that out of everyone though Angelica and Thomas were banned for life for being instigators, he cared not that angelica’s sister was his brothers’ best friend and Thomas was his brothers’ boyfriend. They had aid money to see him hurt and he didn’t want to see them. He put down his bag of sour skittles and hauled himself up off his couch, and was almost to the door when he froze, the person on the other side had started speaking and besides Thomas and Angie it was the last person he wanted to see. Hercules mulligan was standing on the other side of the door gently calling his name and knocking in no real pattern, the jerk was probably here to hurt him again.

“Aaron, come on man open the door!”

Two minute later. “Aaron, please I just wanna talk!”

Five minutes later he heard something slump against his door and slide slowly down. “Aaron, I’m not leaving until you talk you me.”

“Then I guess you live out there mulligan because I am never speaking to you again.” He shouted stalking back to his room and slamming the door.

      He found out later that locking yourself in your room was not the best idea when you in your huff leave all forms of entertainment and sustenance in the danger zone. Painfully board and dangerously hungry he laid flat on his back watching the ceiling fan go around and around. He missed his snacks and laptop and even though he wasn’t using it for its intended purpose his phone. He probably had a million missed calls and texts bye now and he like to watch the little icon flash and the little tune ring while he ignored his friends and made them sweat. Eventually he got so board and so hungry that he decided to brave the living room, hopefully mulligan had gotten discouraged and left, he was after all not hearing those sad little knocks anymore and If mulligan was out there h would not give him the satisfaction of acknowledging his presents.

      He pulled on his fuzzy duck slippers, a gift from Hercules while they were in Hercs little sham of a relshionship. The slippers were the only gift he had kept and that was only because they had looked so sad staring up at him from the bottom of the waste basket, his heart had thudded painfully and he wound up rescuing them from their stinky doom. He shuffled out of his room his feet quacking quickly and quietly as he rushed to get his snacks and laptop.

“Aaron?”

He froze bag of chips clamped tightly between his teeth holding as still as possible. If he didn’t move and didn’t breathe Hercules would think he left.

“Aaron I know you’re there, I heard the slippers.”

He slipped a little his slippers squealing in protest as he tried to flee back to his room. At this point it didn’t matter that Herc knew he had left his bed. Quack, quack, quack. Went his slippers as he fled.

“Aaron please I came to explain what happened, and I’m not leaving until you listen!”

Qua- he froze his had inches from the handle of his bedroom door. He should just leave him out there. He should just let the other man rot and wallow in his mistakes. Really he should have but Aaron had always been kind of a bleeding heart and to hear the man sounding so broken and defeated tugged on his heart strings. His conscious would not in fact let him leave mulligan alone like that.

      He sighed and span on his heel stepping hard and practically stomping to the door. His slippers quacked angrily almost screaming with the force of his foot falls. He threw open the dead bolt and just as angrily unlocked the door throwing it open in time to see Herc scramble to his feet from beside the door.

“Burr, listen I’m not leaving until-.”

“Until I listen to what you have to say? Yeah I heard.” He turned his back to the other man shuffling into his apartment so that his feet would only quack quietly. Come in, he grumbled. You have five minutes to plead you’re case.”

He heard Herc swallow hard then crack his knuckles, a nervous habit. “Aaron I never meant to hurt you, the bet with Thomas and Angelica was never meant to hurt you.”

He whirled around now facing the other man, he tried not to crack at the devastation on Hercs face he tried to hold onto his rage at the man. “What was it supposed to do mulligan, make me laugh? Oh ha, ha I’m laughing because the guy I’m in love with finds the idea of dating me so repulsive he need to take money to do it? That’s an eye waterer Herc I’m really laughing.”

Aaron wasn’t usually so cruel, he usually would behave much colder and less with the fiery rage he was exhibiting now. Normally he would smile behind his mask and calmly ask Herc to leave, but he really was hurt and he needed to get the poison out, he needed to spew his vitriol. Hercs face crumpled and the small unbroken part of Aaron’s heart throbbed, but the part that was shattered? Well that part wanted to laugh and hit Herc…hard.

“It was never meant to hurt you Aaron, the bet wasn’t even about you; he whispered his pretty brown eyes watering. I just I- I was so scared to ask you out and- and Angie knows that I have an Achilles heel, I can’t not take a bet even when it just for some pocket change. They were trying to help.”

Aaron’s shoulders hunched and he felt the little knot in his chest ease, if Hercules was saying what he thought he was saying then- but no he couldn’t have been. He was just reading too much into it, he was being manipulated. “What do you mean explain?” he demanded crossing his arms.

“I mean Aaron, that I have wanted to date you, and kiss you, and hold your hand since the day in the day in the coffee shop when you called John Jahm Lurrns while handing him his coffee. Aaron I have wanted you for so long that they don’t even sell pink sparkly duck slippers that quack anymore, I bought them three years ago when you said you liked them.”

Aaron looked down at his quacking duck slippers wiggling his toes about inside them. They didn’t sell sparkly pink quacking duck slippers anymore? Herc had held onto them for a while? Holy shit Mulligan had been in love with him way longer than he’d been in love with Mulligan. His heart started pounding in his chest almost throbbing as it bounced around his rib cage. It really wasn’t just some stupid bet? Mulligan really did like him, really truly liked him. While he’d been mulling these facts over he hadn’t noticed that Hercules had started crying. Shoulder shaking, snotty wet crying his big body rocking with the force of his sobs.

“I’ll just go, I really hope that someday you can- ack.” His wet apology was cut off by Aaron tacking him and kissing him hard. His tongue forcefully explored the other mouth before he pulled back.

“You had these fuzzy fucking slippers for three years? Mulligan nodded refusing to look him in the eye clearly embarrassed. It was adorable, he directed the man to gaze into his eye by tilting his head a little. “Mulligan you deserve way more than forgiveness.” he leaned down and whispered something so filthy in the others ear that his face went bright red and his toes curled in his sneakers. He then pulled back and got to his feet pulling Hercules to his own feet the two of them disappearing into Aarons room


	5. This is not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am really fucking sorry

I have really bad writers block right now but also am having a bad mental health day and need to take five. I'm gonna bathe, nap, and relax


	6. The ot5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron gets his ass on up to heaven and is reunited with friend and family and some people who want to kick his ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last chapter is here be excited. also my next story is in the works and the grammar should be much improved from this story because i have found myself someone to edit my work so watch out for that.

   Aaron was in pain; he had been in constant pain for the last two years and could do nothing about it. Actually he could do nothing and say nothing since suffering a stroke two years previous. He was conscious and trapped within his own body bored and tired and in constant agony. He was old, his joints ached and his mind was numb with boredom. some ugly and twisted part of his mind hissed that he deserved this, he deserved it for all that he had done and all he had never done, he deserved this horrible fate trapped in his own body a tomb and a punishment trapped wide awake in a body that had long gone to its eternal sleep. It would be over soon though, he'd been achy and tired but not in a way that made him want to sleep. It was more like he was wary, his body tight and his breathing slowing. He felt the tender embrace of hades gently rocking him to his eternal slumber and P.J. Van Pelt had come to read him his last rights and hear his last words after staff had had a hard time rousing him that morning and a hard time finding his pulse. And now he drifted on the slow moving river between this world and the next not sure where he would wind up. he was not so sure that there was a god or a heaven waiting for him, he like to think not for all the bed in the world but there was a comfort in the thought that his soul would live on as well and as he closed his eyes for the last time he had the vague idea that he heard his daughter singing her voice strong and healthy, his life was coming to a close and for the first time in forever he was at peace.

   He regained consciousness but did not yet open his eyes for fear that he was stuck in his limp damnable old body. He no longer wished to be a paralyzed tired old man relying on others to care for and wash him. It was humiliating. His face felt sun warm and yet he was not outside, he knew he was not outside as he'd been trapped in his room which on a bad day could be best described as a soul sucking black abyss. he had not been left near an open window in ages not since he'd been forgotten near one early after he fell ill and the flesh of his cheeks and blistered and burned such was his luck though perhaps he had been moved to enjoy the fresh air in his last days? It would certainly explain the gentle breeze blowing gently across his cheek.

"Alright asshole you've been asleep long enough, time to rise and shine."

His eyes shot open quicker than they had ever in recent years and his head collided painfully with the skull of the person straddling his waist. He yelped and scrambled away his mind not quite realizing that he was in fact moving for the first time in forever.

   sitting feet away from him perched on the back of his heels rubbing his forehead and staring at Aaron his head cocked to the side was Alexander Hamilton looking as young and pink in the cheeks as the day they'd met and more importantly alive with no bullet hole in sight.

"Fuck sake Burr, did they replace you're skull with a rock since I died?"

He reached out his hand shaking, and then abruptly pulled it back examining his hand unmarred and unlined by age and his fingers wiggled freely. He brought his smooth hands up and caressed his face, it too felt smooth and unwrinkled by age and Alex crawled forward cupping Aaron's face gently.

"No need for that Burr, you’re as handsome as ever." "

I’m dead, it wasn’t a question. Is this heaven?"

Alex cocked his head and looked thoughtful for a moment. "You could see it that way I guess but it don’t seem like the place of judgement from the bible, everyone is welcome and it is quite nondiscriminatory. There is also no god here either, everyone is greeted not by pearly gates but by loved ones and there is no crime either s criminals, the truly bad are not permitted from what I can tell. Philip has been calling it the good place."

   It suddenly hit him however that he had yet to repent or apologize. He was standing face to face with the man he had slaughtered and had yet to tell him how sorry he was for hilling him. He scrambled to his feet knocking Alexander off of him and pulled the other man to hit feet by his arm and pulled him close.

"Alexander-."

"It’s ok Burr I forgave you the second you fired, heads up Angelica might punch you in the face though. Oh and your Theodosia is with Angie, she's been agonizing over your reaction since your glow appeared late yesterday morning."

His jaw dropped, Angelica Schuyler and his Theodosia in a romantic relationship? It was quite surprising but it was far from upsetting if his Theo had been here since her own death then she had been alone for almost two decades before their daughter had joined her and she had been waiting 42 years for him to show. he did not blame his wife for moving on, and As frightening as Angelica was she was an intelligent and charming young woman when he knew her and she had also died quite time before him and coming here was a new start from what he could tell instead of starting where you left off you started over. The two women deserved to be happy.

"You do too." Alex said gently.

"Excuse me?"

"You deserve happiness as well Aaron, he must have seemed shocked because Alexander laughed then. Don’t worry so much Burr your emotions were written on your face for once I can't suddenly read minds."

   Angelica did hit him...twice, once in the jaw and the second time in the gut. For such a regal and elegant woman she had a hell of a swing. the next person to greet him had been his late wife, she first kissed the edge of his jaw but then reached back and gently linked her fingers with Angelica looking at him in fear as though he would demand that she give up her happiness for his own. He chuckled gently and pressed a kiss to her temple and hugged her tight.

"You make a handsome couple." he whispered unhanding her.

his daughter came next pulling with her two young curly hair young men, the first was Philip Hamilton looking defiant and bright just as his father had when he was Philips age and another young man his hair shorter and his mouth grinning he could be no one but Lafayette’s son. The boy did look near enough to the insane Frenchman. He gave the young Hamilton and Lafayette stern looks but then laughed and ruffled they two boys hair and kissing his daughters forehead. He would be having a talk with her about her choice in romantic partners later because really Hamilton and Lafayette’s children? Also present were Madison and Jefferson and a young curly haired beauty leaning in towards each other, Martha Jefferson his mind supplied. Also the president and his wife and Eliza Hamilton being cradled by the wife of the French fucker, she looked too much like her son to be anyone else they had the same eyes. It was far less surprising when he looked over to see Mulligan, Lafayette, Laurens and Hamilton all bundled up in a little cuddle huddle. Had any relationships stayed the same in this afterlife? Or did everyone move on. He didn’t have much time to mull on this though however because Laurens chose that moment to hit him with his shoe. Knocking him off balance. It was truly a lovely moment.

   he spent his first few days in the good place catching up with his long dead family, mostly his mother, father and sister though his daughter and late wife would join them occasionally when they were not busy or distracted by their romantic pursuits. He spent the time when his was not with his family spending time with the revolutionary set and falling a little bit in love with them every day. Currently he was laying down by a little river watching the sun set. He only ever got so much time by himself before Alexander would show up and sprawl against him followed then By Mulligan who seemed to watch his little boyfriend like a hawk, and then John would come usually tacking one or both of the other two and finally would come Lafayette. he counted down from five pulling the petals of a stray wild flower. he heard Alexanders excited crowing and the pounding of undoubtedly bare feet as Alex came bounding over the big hill jumping onto Aaron and cuddling into his chest, next came Mulligan pulling the two of them up so he could perch behind them like a living breathing pillow, next was Lafayette snuggling into Mulligans side, and finally Laurens who settled off to the side using Alexanders back as a pillow. He sighed amused and petted Alex's hair listening to the man hum. He was starting to feel sleepy and Mulligan as always so fucking warm. As he started drifting off Alex shifted, kneeling up and nearly kneeing him painfully in the groin before planting a sloppy kiss on his mouth.

"Hey no fair, Laurens yelled. Alex I was supposed to kiss him first we flipped a coin for it."

"Losers weepers." Alex snarked before Laurens shoved him over kissing Aaron long and wet licking his way into Aarons parted mouth. He’d barley started kissing back when Lafayette took his place, and then finally Mulligan who kissed his the most gently while Alex pouted and shoved him so he could reclaim his place in Aarons lap. Aaron grinned stupidly feeling punch drunk and gently kissing Alex on the side of his head he was finally at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Burr was probably an atheist, he was a strong supporter of women’s rights and he really did die two to three-ish years after he had a debilitating stroke. I am an agnostic myself so a lot of burrs dying thoughts are my own like how he doesn’t exactly think there is a god or heaven but it is comforting to think that there is something after you pass on, that is all my thought process.


End file.
